


Wet Season

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rain, Thor makin it rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki watched from his room as Asgard was drenched once again with rain. The clouds gave an odd, rosy cast to the world, humid gusts of air blowing the fat drops of water sideways every so often. Loki knew who exactly was the cause of this, again, and with a heavy sigh, vanished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Season

Loki watched from his room as Asgard was drenched once again with rain. The clouds gave an odd, rosy cast to the world, humid gusts of air blowing the fat drops of water sideways every so often. Loki knew who exactly was the cause of this,  _again_ , and with a heavy sigh, vanished.

He reappeared just outside the city, standing at the edge of a clearing in the dense woods. Thor laid shirtless on the ground in the middle of it, his tunic discarded and crumpled in a wet heap at Loki’s feet. His boots were kicked off in either direction with no care. Another sigh and Loki toed off his own boots, standing them under a tree in hopes that they wouldn’t get soaked. 

His footfalls were silent on the wet grass, goosebumps prickling up the back of his neck as he was pelted with cold raindrops. Thor smiled with his eyes closed as Loki came to stand next to him. “Hello brother,” he said pleasantly.

Loki crossed his arms and tilted his head. “Am I going to have to have mother intervene? You’ll drown everyone with all this rain.”

Thor scoffed and finally looked up at him. He pulled one of his arms from where it was folded under his head and laid it out to his side. “Come lay with me, Loki.”

"And get even more soaked?"

Thor smiled more brightly and wiggled his fingers.

Loki huffed and flopped down, laying his head on Thor’s bicep like a pillow. He laid his hand in Thor’s palm, Thor’s fingers weaving between his and holding on gently. Loki shut his eyes, let the rain soak into his clothes and skin, Thor’s warmth radiating at his side.

Thor rolled to his side, his arm curling and bringing Loki close, his face tucked into Loki’s hair.

“ _Thor_ ,” Loki said with a hint of warning, “we are not shielded from wandering eyes here…”

"I know," Thor said quietly. "I do not care though."

Loki sighed. “ _Thor_.”

Thor pulled away and stared down at Loki, his eyes almost glowing and framed with wet lashes. Before Loki could say anything more he dropped back down, their lips meeting in a slick kiss. Thor’s free hand found it’s way under Loki’s tunic, his palm searing hot on Loki’s skin. His thigh wedged between Loki’s, making his face go hot and his hips buck slightly.

"Thor." His voice was more breathless than admonishing, his fingers digging into where he held onto Thor’s sides.

“ _Loki_.” The rain seemed to get heavier and Thor rolled on top of him, their hips slotting together and grinding together frantically. Thunder rumbled above them as Thor licked the rain from Loki’s neck, ripping his tunic in his haste to taste the skin of Loki’s collarbone. Loki opened his eyes briefly, watched the clouds roll and ripple like Thor;’s body before shutting them again.

Thor pushed up the hem of Loki’s tunic and yanked at the laces of his trousers before nearly tearing his own and taking both their cocks in one large hand. Loki gasped and pushed his head into the soft ground, arching into the touch. Thor’s breath gusted over Loki’s face, hotter and wetter than the summer air around them. The hand not stroking their cocks petting Loki’s face, the pad of a thumb tracing Loki’s cheekbone. Loki’s hands were everywhere, groping and clawing slick skin, fingers fitting into the grooves of hard muscle, wrapping around a thick throat and pulling down so their mouths were crushed into another kiss.

Thor’s hand never stilled, their cocks getting slippery with precome and throbbing with impending release. Loki shuddered, whining against Thor’s lips, unable to even utter his name once more. Loki’s fingernails bit into skin as every muscle in his body tightened while the storm grew louder above them until there was a flash of blinding light and a deafening crack.

Thor slumped down on top of him, huffing into Loki’s shoulder. The rain had lightened to a drizzle, the clouds becoming less dark. Thor groaned as he rolled off Loki, his face blissful as he looked up at the sky.

Loki dragged his fingertips through the mess on his stomach. “We should not have done that out here.”

Thor chuckled softly. “That’s what made all the more wonderful.”

Loki couldn’t hold back the smile that creeped onto his face. “You may be right about that.”

"I  _am_.”

Loki rolled his eyes, fondness swelling in his chest.

"You may want to make the rain a bit heavier again, brother. We’re a bit of a mess." Loki waved his dirtied fingers for emphasis.

Thor nodded, his eyes slipping closed. “In a minute.”

Loki turned and watched the side of Thor’s face for a few moments before Thor’s eyes opened again, his head turning to Loki and reaching out to pull him closer. “Get over here.”

Loki scrunched his nose at Thor’s command, but scooted closer anyways, resting his head on Thor’s chest. Thor wrapped his arm around Loki, his hand gently gripping Loki’s waist. Loki closed his eyes and listened to the rhythmic beat of Thor’s heart below his ear, and the soft taps of rain hitting the leaves of the trees, his mind silent for a brief moment and simply enjoying the moment until his eyes closed and he slipped into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
